Booth and Brennan Forever?
by sbfan365
Summary: This is how think Booth and Brennan should get together and what will happen if they do. Rated T just to be safe. Mostly BB eventually some HA. Takes place sometime in season 5 and goes from there
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sooo this little story is how I think Booth and Brennan should get together and what happens when they do. It's my first fan fic so reviews are nice.**

**Oh yeah and I don't own Bones or the characters**

**Enjoy**

Booth and Brennan had just finished a case and were enjoying dinner at the diner. He was eating a hamburger with extra fries, and she had a salad. They were talking about the case completely engrossed in each other.

"I just don't get why Matthews would kill his own brother." Brennan said looking to Booth for an explanation.

"Because Bones, his brother was threatening his wife, and he was trying to protect her because he loved her. I can understand it." Booth told her trying to make her understand. "I mean if anyone ever threatened you I wouldn't hesitate to hurt them for a second because I love you."

Brennan paused momentarily before responding. "I know you do. We established that you love me in an 'atta girl kind of way a few months ago." She said looking down at her salad.

Booth paused for a second. He knew that he had two choices, continue lying to her, or tell her the truth. He knew he should be patient like Gordon-Gordon said and let make her own conclusion, but it had been too long.

"No Bones, not in an 'atta girl kind of way."

At this Brennan locked her blue eyes on his brown eyes. What Booth saw was surprise, confusion and finally fear.

"Booth, don't…" she replied quietly he gaze never leaving his

"I… got to go… do some paperwork." Brennan said as she stood up and started walking towards to door.

Booth was right behind her as she went out the door. "Hey Bones wait!" she kept walking not looking at him.

"Bones!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him. Brennan looked at him in shock with a pained expression as if hurt her to even look at him.

"Booth, let me go" With that she pulled a karate move and twisted out of his grasp. She hailed a taxi and headed towards her apartment. Booth quickly headed to his SUV and drove to her apartment.

Brennan tossed a twenty to the cab driver even though it was more than enough. She headed to her building and up the stairs to her apartment.

When she got to her apartment she tossed her purse on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

She closed her eyes and tried to rationalize what had happened. _Do I love him back? What happens now? _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

When she opened it she came face to face with Booth. He stood in the door way not even bothering to come in.

"Listen Bones, you can't run every time you feel too much emotion. If you want to push people away and live life alone go ahead because I'm tired of dancing around these feelings. I'm done!"

Before Brennan could even respond Booth was headed back down the hallway. Brennan felt as if she had been slapped. For the second time in five years Booth had made her cry. Brennan wiped the tears from her eyes as she closed the door and sat back down on the couch.

She picked up the file that Booth had given her on the other case they had been working. She looked it over hoping it would take her mind of the hurt that was starting to settle in her chest.

At around midnight she dragged herself to bed and cried herself to sleep for first time in 15 years.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: ok so let me know if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful reviews and the alerts so please continue both. Now on to the story…….**

* * *

When Brennan woke up the next morning she felt dried tears on her face and immediately remembered what had happened the night before. Her bedside clock said 10:00 AM. Realizing she had over slept she got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts then headed to the kitchen to make herself breakfast before her regular Saturday karate class at 11. She sat eating her breakfast lost in thought when the phone rang. Upon hearing it she pounced on it hoping it was Booth.

"Booth?" she answered.

"No sweetie it's me." Angela replied curious as to why her best friend was so desperate to talk to Booth.

"Oh Ange hey, what's going on?" Brennan answered sounding a little disappointed

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch after your karate class. Are you ok Bren?" Angela asked now concerned

"Yeah I'm fine Ange. I have a lot of paperwork to do so I'm going to pass on lunch." Brennan replied absentmindedly

"Ok sweetie. If you change your mind give me a call."

"Ok, bye Ange."

By now it was 10:30 and time for Brennan to head to karate.

At karate class Brennan found that she was not as good as she normally was. Her punch combinations were weak and her reactions were slow. Seeing this, the old instructor Mr. Wu pulled her aside.

"You not so good today Dr. Brennan. You tell me problem."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary." Brennan replied in usual rational manner

"Ohhhh it is a boy yes? You tell Mr. Wu all about it."

Brennan who usually wouldn't feel the need to tell anyone her problems poured her heart out to him. After doing so she felt much better and was able to focus on her karate.

On the drive home she remembered the words from her story about two people being meant for each other. Knowing she had meant Booth and herself she decided that she loved Booth and the she would tell him the truth when she saw him Monday.

When Brennan returned home she called Booth, but got his message machine. She told him to call her figuring he was busy with Parker or something.

Brennan whipped up a quick lunch and sat down with her laptop to work on a few chapters of her book. This continued until around 7 when a knock on the door interrupted her.

When she opened the door she found Angela standing in the doorway with two grocery bags.

"Angela what are you doing here?"

"Well sweetie you sounded down on the phone so I decided you needed a girl's night."

"A what?" Brennan asked looking very confused.

"You know sweetie, junk food, gossip, manicures, a chick flick and most importantly no boys. Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Angela said as she forced her way in before Brennan could argue.

Angela suggested they start with manicures. Angela picked a bright pink and Brennan chose red. While they sat waiting for their nails to dry Angela finally started in on Brennan who had been quiet the whole time.

"Ok Brennan something's bothering you. Spill."

"I'm quite sure I can't spill what's bothering me even if there was something bothering me which there is not." Brennan replied only half convincingly

"Nice try Bren, but I'm your best friend I can tell when something is wrong. You always have something to say and now you're quiet so that's how I know."

"Fine, last night when Booth and I were at the dinner we were talking about how Matthews killed his brother out of love for his wife and Booth said he could sympathize with him because he would kill anyone who threatened me because he loved me."

"Oh my god." Was all Angela could say knowing exactly what Booth had meant.

"I got scared and came back to my apartment. He followed in his car and then came to door and told me he was tired of dancing around these feeling and that he was done" Brennan paused. "He left before I could even say anything." Brennan finished as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Angela replied giving Brennan a hug. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked

"I decided that after thinking it over rationally that I feel the same way. I am going to tell on Monday" At this Angela squealed and squeezed her friend even tighter.

The rest of the night continued with the two friends eating large bowls of ice-cream topped with everything you could imagine while watching _How to Lose a Guy In 10 Days_ because Brennan had never seen it.

After the movie Angela went home and Brennan fell asleep doing paperwork. Sunday passed uneventfully with no calls from Booth.

**A/N: hope I didn't piss anyone off with Asian guy. =) Reviews are appreciated as I said before**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: soooooo I think this will be the chapter when they finally get together. Not sure we will see where it goes.**

* * *

On Monday morning Brennan woke up with a light heart. She knew that today would change things for her and Booth permanently.

When she arrived at the lab she asked Cam if she had heard from Booth. "No, Dr. Brennan I haven't." she responded.

Brennan decided to keep her mind busy while she waited for Booth by looking at the remains that corresponded to the case file she had looked at Friday night. This worked for awhile, but eventually she grew restless and called Booth again. She got his message machine again. Not being able to handle it anymore she headed over the Hoover building to see if he was there.

**The Hoover**

When Brennan arrived at the Hoover she went straight to Booth's office only find Charlie sitting at Booth's desk.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, how are you today" Charlie asked warmly.

"I'm fine thank you. Have you seen Booth?" she asked

"No as a matter of fact. That's why I'm here going through his desk. He was supposed to be doing some work on a RICO case for us and then report this morning, but he hasn't come in and he hasn't been at his apartment since Friday night. I was supposed to see if I could find any clues to as to his whereabouts."

At this Brennan froze in fear taking in the meaning of Charlie's words. A million thoughts ran through her head. She finally managed to regain control and speak. "You… you think he's been kidnapped?" Brennan asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"It's a possibility. We found his car in the parking garage of his building and his cell phone was on the ground beside it. I'm sorry Dr. Brennan" Charlie truly felt for the anthropologist. He had known Booth for several years and had watched the partners together, quickly realizing much everyone else there was something more there than just partners.

"Don't be. Allow me and my team to help find him." With that Brennan was already on the phone calling Cam and telling her the news. She then told Charlie to send all the evidence to the Jeffersonian and headed there herself.

**The Jeffersonian**

As Brennan walked into the lab Angela greeted her at the platform hugging her and telling her it would be ok. "Thank you Angela, but this about Booth. We need to… we need find him!" Brennan protested as she struggled to keep her voice from cracking.

Eventually the evidence arrived and the team went off to do their various jobs with Hodgins analyzing particulates, Angela trying to see what she could get off a piece of paper found in Booth's car, Cam doing a DNA test on blood found on the ground next to Booth's car, and Brennan pacing back and forth on the platform.

After hours and hours of working Charlie called with a lead. HE had found a note on Booth's desk that said _George for RICO- Sat. _Angela was also successful in recreating the piece of paper from his car. There was an address and the name George scribbled next to it in Booth's hand writing.

_850 Maple St. Bethesda, MD 20901-George_

"That's it," said Brennan, "The two George's must be same!" Brennan then called Charlie and told him she on her way to address.

**850 Maple St.**

"Ok Agent Booth, care to talk yet!" George spat at the agent. Booth responded by clenching his jaw tighter. He had been bounded and tortured for nearly 48 hours, but nothing could compare the hurt he felt when looked at his Bones' face after he yelled her.

Booth was jerked from his thoughts by a punch to the gut. "Tell me what the FBI knows about my operation!" George demanded. Booth again declined to respond.

"Ok then I guess you want to continue doing this the hard way!" George shouted now red with anger. He then produced a dagger and a bag of salt. George pulled his left arm back preparing to stab Booth in the shoulder. Booth braced himself for pain. A first he felt nothing, then as George removed the dagger a poured salt on the stab wound his eyes grew wide in pain. George moved to his chest and repeated his actions. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and George fell the ground. Charlie came into view followed by Brennan.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted as she ran to him. She untied his wrists and ankles gently easing him from the chair he was in onto the floor. "You're gonna be ok, you're gonna be fine!" she found herself shouting the same words she had almost two years ago as she put pressure on his shoulder wound.

"Bones" Booth tried to say.

"shhhh" Brennan said as she placed a clean finger to his lips.

She sat there with him until the paramedics arrived and took him the hospital.

**Hospital**

Booth lay in the hospital bed connected to and IV and a morphine drip with pudding in front of him. Brennan sat beside him in the chair. They were talking and laughing quietly when Booth turned the conversation to a more serious note.

"Bones listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said the other night I was just…"

"So you don't love me." Brennan interrupted

"No Bones that I did mean. I'm talking about what I said at your apartment.

"It's ok if you don't feel same way right now. I just want to know if could ever feel that way about me. You don't have to answer now, think about it if you want." Booth spoke looking right into her eyes.

"Booth," Brennan began

"I said you could think about it Bones" Booth stated getting irritated.

"Just listen" Brennan too was getting frustrated "I do feel the same way." She said quietly leaning closer to him.

"Really" Booth smiled.

"I thought about it rationally. I know you will never leave or hurt me, I know you would do anything for me and I know I would do anything for you. This led me to conclude that I indeed love you." Brennan's hand had moved to cover his. She began to speak again, but was silenced by Booth's lips. He kissed her lightly as if testing her reaction and then pulled away. Brennan looked at him and then moved in for a second kissed. This time it was a more passionate kiss. When their lips touched it was as if electricity passed through their bodies and the whole world melted away including the four other team members standing in the doorway with happy smiles on their faces. Before the couple was aware of their presence the four team members walked back down the hallway leaving the FBI agent and the forensic Anthropologist to kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: I hope you like they way it played out. You can let know by reviews (hint hint) I think the other chapters will be one shots of their life as it goes on from here. Suggestions are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This takes place a little less than a year after they got together I guess it would be like late season 6 or early season 7. This is the first in the sort of one shots about their future. All the one shots will be related and in chronological order of how they happened. I kind of stole one little part for these chapters from the End in the Beginning kind of like a parody. See if you pick up on it ;-)**

"Hey Bones! I got Thai food!" Booth sing songed as he entered his apartment he now shared with her.

"Great" she said as she gave him a kiss

They sat at the kitchen eating their Thai food and talking comfortably. Everything seemed to be ok, but Brennan had barely touched her food.

"Ok Bones, what's up?"

"Well the sky I presume" Brennan responded. Even after months of spending almost every minute with Booth she was still very literal.

"No Bones" Booth said smiling to himself "I meant that you look upset"

"Oh, its nothing. This case is just very difficult." Booth agreed with her because the case involved a young woman who was 7 months pregnant, but he knew that cases like this wouldn't bother her unless there was a reason.

"Nah, Bones that's not it." Brennan gave him a surprised look. "Remember Bones, I know you" he gave her a reassuring smile encouraging her to tell him what was really bothering her.

"It's just, from what the people we spoke with said about Danielle, she was really looking forward to having her baby" Brennan paused and looked at Booth " Now she will never get that joy, and neither will her husband for that fact."

"Awww Bones, you can't think about things a like that you know that."

"I know it's irrational, but I couldn't imagine wanting a child and then not getting the chance to have one."

"What are you saying Bones? Do you want a baby?" Booth asked becoming a little uncomfortable. It had been over a year since they had even talked about having a baby. Knowing Brennan once she made upher mind to do something she would find a way to do it.

"I think maybe… yes I would very much like to have a baby. It only seems rational that two people with superior genes have a progeny." Brennan looked a Booth hoping he would agree with her rationale

Booth looked at her wondering how he could have been so lucky to find a woman like her he simply smiled at her and replied "Ok"

"What do you mean by ok?"

"I mean ok let's have a baby" Booth was grinning at her "Under one condition…"

"What?" Brennan was immediately concerned

"We do it the old fashion way, and you have to promise that you will marry me eventually."

"That sounds reasonable" Brennan said after careful consideration. Booth was surprised that the idea of them getting married didn't scare her off. It only proved how much he had changed her in the almost 7 years of partnership. Which was exactly what they were, they were partners in their work and in their relationship. The partnership was the basis of their relationship and would always take priority in both of their lives.

"Good" Booth leaned over the table and kissed her. "So we're really doing this"

Brennan kissed him back and smiled "yes"

Booth stood up and cleaned up their plates. He then carried her into the bedroom and showed her what making love was.

**_________________B3B_______________**

**1 Month Later**

"Do we have any pie?" Brennan asked from the refrigerator

"No, I have the last piece right here. You don't like pie anyway Bones." Booth said from the couch. Brennan came over and sat on his lap turning to face him.

"I know I don't, but for some reason I felt like trying some" Brennan said as she stole a bite of the pie that was on his plate. "Hey!" Booth said "It's one thing to steal my French fries, but my pie!" Booth reprimanded her jokingly.

"Well in the past few weeks I have found that the idea of having your fruit cooked doesn't seem so bad" Brennan smiled back at him teasingly "You know what else I have found?"

"What?" Booth asked curiously

"That this apartment is too small"

"Bones, just because we can afford a bigger place doesn't mean we should go out and buy one because we can." Booth laughed softly at her

"I know." Brennan replied in a knowing tone. "But if we have a reason…" Brennan trailed off

"Wait a minute what reason could we possibly have for needing more space. This place has two bedrooms, we don't need…" Now it was Booth's turn to trail off suddenly realizing what Brennan was getting at. "nooo!" He said in disbelief and excitement as he kissed her. "You're pregnant!" Booth couldn't contain his excitement now. Brennan only nodded and smiled. He touched his forehead to hers and they smiled at each other. They stayed like that for a moment until Brennan broke the contact and reached for the fork on his plate as she stole the last bite of his pie. "Hey!" Booth said finding it hard to actually be mad, after all it was his fault she wanted pie because he knew only his child would make her crave pie.

**A/N: Like I said lots and lots of fluff. Comments and reviews are always welcome. I will try to get two updates tomorrow if I can. Oh and did you catch the End in the Beginning parody? If you didn't I'll point out in the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you didn't catch my The End in the Beginning nod it was when she told him she was pregnant. It was very fluffy and this one will be too. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and the alerts. I am posting this early so I can watch Bones tonight super excited! Can't wait to see Booth's grandpa**

**2 Months**

"Booth, I am capable of taking care of my self!" Brennan glared at him giving him her angriest look.

"I know you can Bones but it's not safe to have you out in the field when you're pregnant. It's for your and the baby's own good." Booth grabbed her arm to keep her from walking on to the platform. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Mr. Nigel Vincent Murray stood on the platform watching.

"Fine, you want me stay here I will!" Brennan spat at him as she broke free of his grasp and walked on to the platform. Booth followed her hoping he could dissipate some of her anger, but Brennan ignored him as she worked on the bones that lay on the table.

"Ok then I will see what I can pull up from the NCIC database. I will pick you up later ok Bones." Booth paused hoping for a reply but when he didn't get one he gave her a light kiss on her forehead and walked off the platform. Brennan stood perfectly still refusing to acknowledge him as he left.

"Sweetie…" Angela started

"Save it Ange!" Brennan said through clenched teeth. Even though she was so angry at Booth, but at the same time felt so sorry for the way she acted she wanted to cry.

For the rest of the day Brennan either stalked around the lab barking out orders or sat in her office sulking. When 5:00 came she was sitting in her office glaring at the computer screen when she heard the footsteps of a certain FBI agent. Upon hearing those footsteps she ran out of her office and practically knocked him over as she hugged him.

"Hey Bones." Booth said surprised she had even come out of her office when she heard him. He stood there holding her until he felt her shaking in his arms. He pulled back and looked at her. "Bones are you crying?" Booth asked surprised that Brennan had tears running down her cheeks. "No." Brennan replied indignantly as she swiped away the tears. "What's wrong Bones?"

"I just, I'm so sorry I got mad at you. I know you just want to protect me." She was interrupted by Booth's lips as he gave her a kiss. "Don't worry about it. Even mighty Temperance is susceptible to pregnancy hormones." She undid her arms from around his waist and smiled at him. "Thank you Sir Seeley." Brennan and Booth made their way out of lab and headed to diner without either of them having to ask in the other hungry.

"You know, when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker she threw a salt shaker at me" Booth whispered in Brennan's ear enjoying the sound of her laugh.

**5 Months**

Booth silently slipped in to bed so he didn't disturb the woman already sleeping there. It was too late though, she felt his weight hit the bed and rolled over too face him. She smiled at him and her arm immediately went to her stomach which had expanded greatly in the past months. "Go back to sleep Bones" he whispered before he could say good night she had already fallen back asleep. He maneuvered himself so that he could wrap his arms around her. Just as he drifted off to sleep when Brennan bolted upright and shouted "Booth!" upon hearing his name Booth immediately began assessing the situation.

"What! What's wrong Bones? Are you ok?" Booth sat up himself now.

"Booth I'm fine" Brennan was smiling "The baby…" Before she could finish Booth interrupted "There's something wrong with the baby. I'll call the doctor. Let's go." Booth was put of bed pulling on his clothes when Brennan came over to him and grabbed his arms. "Booth, everything is fine. The baby just kicked, that's all." She pulled him back over to the bed. "Really!" Booth could feel tears in his eyes. Brennan nodded and placed his hand on top hers. Sure enough he felt the kick. "Wow!" Booth was in amazement.

Booth looked at Brennan who was still smiling through tears. Booth feeling the same way kissed her cheek. He felt anther kick and leaned down to Brennan's stomach. "Hey there mini Booth." Booth said to her stomach, addressing the baby by the nickname Angela had already given the unborn child. Since Parker was baby booth Angela had decided on mini Booth for second child.

"Booth you know the baby can't hear you until the 6th month"

"I know Bones" Booth looked at her "Don't ruin the moment ok." Immediately understanding Brennan let him continue.

"I'm your daddy" Booth continued "I just wanted to say I love you. I'm sure mommy feels same way, but she doesn't see the point in talking to you." Booth was using a baby voice now.

"Let's go back to bed" Brennan said suddenly overcome with tiredness. Booth silently stood up and helped Brennan into bed. "Good night Bones." Booth said quietly. "Goodnight Booth" Brennan yawned. "Good night mini booth" Booth added.

_________________________B3B______________________________

In the morning Booth and Brennan woke up early and went to the doctor's office for their checkup.

"We get to find out the sex today" Booth said into her ear.

"I know" Brennan smiled. The doctor came in and did the ultrasound.

"Now if you look here you can see the head and mouth." The doctor said.

"Can you tell the sex?" Brennan asked impatiently.

"Hmmm let's see…" the doctor began moving the ultrasound device around her stomach. "Here we are. Congratulations Dr. Brennan and agent Booth it looks like you're having a girl"

"A girl" Booth smiled

"A girl" Brennan added suddenly worried she turned to Booth "Is that ok with you" At this Booth laughed. "Yes, Bones a girl is fine. She's perfect. He added as he kissed her hair.

**9 Months**

Booth was lying in bed half asleep only faintly aware that the bathroom light was on and that Brennan was no longer in bed. He waited for her to come back to bed but when she began moving around the room he opened his eyes.

"Bones what are you doing? It's 3AM"

Brennan stopped what she was doing and looked right into his eyes "It's time"

"Well why didn't you wake me up?" He got himself out of bed and pulled on the set of clothes he had set aside exactly for this occasion weeks ago.

"Well I figured I would wake you when I was ready to go" Booth just looked at her and laughed at her rationale. After gathering up few more things including her laptop much to Booth's protest, they headed to hospital.

______________________B3B_______________________

"Ok Bones you can do this, one more"

Booth was in the delivery room standing behind his partner. Brennan had a death grip on his hand having cut off the circulation hours ago. It was now 9:00AM. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets were in the waiting room. Booth and Brennan were finally about to meet their daughter. As Brennan lay back on the bed the doctor announced that they had a healthy baby girl as he held up a baby girl with a tuft of auburn hair and clear blue eyes.

Booth who was standing saw her first "She's beautiful Bones, she has your eyes" He was overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't speak anymore. The nurse wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket and handed her to Brennan.

"Hi" whispered Brennan who was also overwhelmed with emotion.

"She is perfect" Booth whispered in her ear as he allowed the tiny baby to wrap her fingers around thumb. The baby opened her bright blue eyes and looked at Brennan.

"I'm your mom" was all she could say. Reluctantly Brennan handed the baby back to the nurse who would take her to neo/natal care unit.

An hour later Booth and Brennan were in on of the maternity sweets visiting with the rest of the team "She is beautiful" Hodgins told them.

"Take all the time you need" Said Cam.

"She better get lots of time auntie Angie" said Angela.

. They talked and all took turns holding the baby much to Brennan's dismay. Eventually the nurse kicked them out

Once they were alone Brennan let out a sigh.

"She needs a name Booth." Brennan and Booth had talked about names, but Brennan didn't think you should pick out a name for someone that they would have to go by for the rest of their lives if didn't actually know them so they decided to wait until she was born.

"You're right she does. We can't call her mini Booth forever" booth laughed at him self.

"I've been thinking… how about Christine Angela Booth-Brennan" Brennan looked at Booth to see his reaction.

"That sounds perfect" At that moment Chrissy cooed. "I think she likes it too Bones" Booth smiled at Chrissy and kissed Brennan on the head.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this nice fluffy chapter. I know it was kind of long, but I had to fit 9 months into one chapter. I had a hard time with the name, but I think that if Brennan had a daughter she name her Ruth or Christine and Ruth Booth just didn't sound quite right. I am not sure when my next update will be hopefully tomorrow, if not I won't be able to update until next Saturday. And again reviews make me happy and wan to write more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally I have found some time to write another a chapter. I was caught up in family festivities all last week, but I am back now. Hopefully I can go back to writing a chapter a day… we will see. **

Brennan was standing at the big window in the room she was staying in. She was staring at the vast lawn that made up the front of Hodgins' house. She was admiring its beauty in early morning quiet, but was soon interrupted.

"Bren, are you up?" Angela knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes, Angela I am awake." Brennan turned to face her best friend.

"Good, because we have a lot to do before you are ready for tonight!" Angela began pulling out a list from the pocket of her jeans.

"I figured we would start with a trip to the spa, then manicures and pedicures, then come back here to get the kids ready, then we should shower, get our hair and makeup done, and finally make any last minute adjustments to your dress!" Angela's voice was full of excitement. She was a little worried because Brennan didn't seem nearly as excited even though it was her wedding day.

"Who will watch Chrissy and Danny?"

"Don't worry my nanny will be in charge of them all day and tonight too." Angela laughed at her friend.

It was almost a year ago that Angela and Hodgins had gotten back together. They soon got married…for real. Shortly after that she found out she was pregnant with Danny. Now he was 5 months old and Chrissy was almost 2.

"Ok, let's get going then. Are Cam and Michelle ready to go?"

"Yeah, they are downstairs eating breakfast right now waiting for you." Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and dragged her out of the room.

When they got downstairs Brennan quickly ate piece of toast and then the four girls headed to the spa.

________________________________B3B__________________________________

At the spa the girls enjoyed a relaxing morning. While getting a massage Brennan couldn't help thinking about how she had gotten to this day in her life.

It had been just an ordinary day 5 months ago that Booth had proposed. Brennan had been at the lab pouring over a set of remains while Angela entertained Chrissy in her office. Booth had come up on the platform without Brennan noticing and had moved to stand behind her.

"Find anything Bones?" Booth whispered in her ear.

"Booth!" Brennan whipped around to face him "I didn't hear you come on to the platform."

"I did find cause of death though, see here" Brennan picked up the skull "There was small puncture wound on the front occipital lobe, It must have been caused by a small, sharp object" Brennan suddenly paused "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what" Booth smiled his charm smile

"Like I'm a trophy…" Brennan was about to tell him off, but Booth stopped her with a kiss.

"I love the way look when start talking science" Booth whispered into her ear "Marry me?"

"What?" Brennan pulled away from him

"I said will you marry me?"

"Yes" Brennan answered without hesitation

"Bren, hello… Brennan!" Brennan was pulled back into reality by Angela's voice "It's time to go get manicures and pedicures"

"Ok" Brennan smiled and followed Angela out of the massage room.

__________________________B3B____________________________

After the manicures and pedicures Angela, Cam, Michelle, and Brennan drove back to Hodgins' house to have a light lunch and help get Chrissy and Danny ready.

Brennan was getting Chrissy dressed when her phone rang

"Brennan" she answered

"Bones! Hey, I'm glad I caught you!" The voice on the other line immediately brought a smile to Brenan's face

"Sorry I was at the spa and had to turn my phone off. How are you guys doing?" Brennan asked referring to Booth, Parker, Hodgins, Sweets, Jared, Hank, Russ, and Max.

"We are doing great, Parker just got up and is finishing lunch, Sweets, pops, Jared and Hodgins went to go pick up the tuxes, Max and Russ are taking showers and I am missing my favorite girls." Hearing that made Brennan laugh

"I think Chrissy misses you too" Brennan said

"And you don't" Booth laughed. Brennan was interrupted by someone tugging on her pant leg.

"Daddy" Chrissy demanded

"Ok hold on sweetie"

"Booth, someone here wants to talk to you" Brennan handed Chrissy the phone

"Daddy!" Chrissy squealed

"Hey there pretty girl! What are you doing?"

"I play all day!" Chrissy answered "I miss you daddy!"

"I know baby, I miss you too, I will see you soon though ok. Why don't you put mommy back on the phone now ok?"

"Ok, bye daddy" Chrissy handed the phone to Brennan

"Booth" Brennan said into the phone

"Yeah Bones"

"I can't wait to see you"

"I know Bones, I know"

Brennan then hung up the phone and scooped up Chrissy who was running around the room.

___________________________B3B__________________________

After finishing everything on Angela's to do list it was time for the main event. The wedding was held on Hodgins' estate under a tent in the back yard. Booth stood on the right side of the altar, with Hodgins as his best man and Russ, Jared, sweets and Hank as his groomsmen. Angela stood off to the left as Brennan's Maid of Honor followed by Cam and Michelle as bridesmaids.

When the music started Chrissy walked down the aisle, in a pale blue dress with her long auburn curls held back by a blue butterfly clip that matched her dress, tossing flowers from a basket. When she reached the altar she sat on the front pew with Beth, Angela's, nanny, who was holding a sleeping Danny.

Brennan and Max followed behind Chrissy. Brennan was wearing a simple white wedding gown that was tight in the bodice and flowed around her as it reached the floor. Her hair pulled away from her face in a low bun. She had on sapphire earrings that made her eyes look even bluer than they were. When they reached the altar Max gave her away and whispered "Thank you for letting be here today baby" as he kissed her cheek.

Next came Parker with his hair neatly cut and wearing a tux. He was carrying a pillow that had two rings on it. Now that they had the rings it was time for the vows.

"Temperance Brennan, I would kill for you, I would die for you. You are my breath, my life, my Bones and I love you." Booth said his vow looking right into Brennan's eyes and it was as if the whole world melted away

"Booth, you have always been there for me acting as a guardian angel. Since we first met you have helped me understand things I never would have been able to without you. Most of all you have showed me that love all encompassing. You are my partner, friend, confidant, and now my husband. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Brennan never moved her eyes away from Booth's as she spoke.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Boomed the pastor

With that Booth pulled Brennan towards him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "You look beautiful Bones." He whispered to her

___________________________B3B_____________________________

At the reception Booth and Brennan danced around the room. The song they chose for their first dance was "You Make Me Smile" because it reflected the effect they had on each other. The reception went on late into the night. All the guests congratulated them on finally tying the knot. Chrissy and Danny and been taken into the house by Beth and Parker was passed out on chair. At the end of the night Angela approached them.

"Everything is all set for tomorrow. Your flight leaves at 7 in the morning and you will land in the Bahamas at noon local time. Chrissy will be fine with me and Hodgins and Rebecca said she would pick up Parker in the morning."

"Thanks Angela" they said

**A/N: ok so I really struggled with this chapter so let me know what you think. I can't think of what to do for the next chapter, but I'm thinking something with angst and less fluff. Ideas are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter will be angsty with a touch of fluff so I hope you like the change comments are nice.**

Brennan was at the lab looking over a set of remains from limbo when a beeping noise interrupted her.

"Mommy!" Chrissy ran up onto the platform and hugged her Brennan's legs.

"Christine, I told you to wait for me before you ran up there" Booth slid his card and disabled the alarm

"Hey Booth" Brennan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she scooped up Chrissy.

"Hey Parker" She said to the not so little boy. It was hard to believe he was 14 and in high school. He looked a lot like his father now and had inherited his talent in sports. She was just glad Chrissy was only 5.

"Hey Bones" Both of the Booth boys said.

Just then Angela walked onto the platform.

"Auntie Angie!" Chrissy ran over to Angela and gave her a hug

"Hello there mini Booth." Angela smiled down at the little girl. Even before she was born the nickname had stuck.

Though she looked exactly like her mother she was truly Booth's daughter. While she was very rational for a 5 year old she was kind and caring and shared Booth's love of pie and macaroni and cheese. She even had the charm smile down.

"Is Danny here?" Chrissy stepped away from Angela and looked at her with clear blue eyes.

"No, he's at home"

"Oh" In hearing the answer to her question Chrissy quickly lost interest in Angela.

"Well then Parker can play with me."

"I have to do homework Chris, sorry." Parker knelt down to Chrissy's level. When he saw her face he quickly added, "Maybe, next time I see you I can teach you how to throw a baseball."

"Yeah!" Chrissy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Parker why don't you go into Bone's office and start your homework." Booth suddenly spoke up using his don't argue tone.

"Ok" Parker headed towards Brennan's office.

Booth then turned to Angela who was talking to Brennan. "Ange, do you think you could take Chrissy for awhile, we have a case to discuss."

"Oh ok no problem, you're with me mini booth" Angela headed over to Hodgins station where he was showing Chrissy some bugs. "I have face paint your parents won't be able to get off for a week." At that Chrissy came running over to Angela who guided her into her office.

"Oh no." Booth laughed remembering the last time Angela had painted one of his kids faces.

"Booth, why did you send everyone away to discuss this case?" Brennan moved closer to him with deep concern all over her face.

"Because, Bones this one hits too close to home."

"What, the body was found in our neighborhood?"

"No Bones," Booth didn't even laugh at her literal interpretation of his words. "The bodies of 4 young kids have been found, all with similar injuries."

Brennan's head immediately turned toward Angela's office where Chrissy's laughter could be heard. "You think there is a child serial killer who will come after Christine?" Brennan's face was white with fear.

"I don't know Bones, but the fact that she fits this guy's target victim worries me." Booth then handed her the case file that had the names and pictures of young kids who had gone missing recently. "I need you to identify the bodies and see if they match up to any of these kids."

Brennan looked over the file and grew even more fearful. "Abigail Ryan: brown hair, blue eyes, 5 years old, Daniel Rivera: red hair, blue eyes, 6 years old, Sarah Foreman: brunette, blue eyes, 7 years old…" Her voice cracked and she couldn't read anymore.

"Bones, I wasn't trying to freak you out, I just wanted you to know that until this guy is caught we need to keep Christine extra safe." Booth moved toward her and gave her a "guy hug"

"When can I look at the bodies?" Brennan pulled away

"Tomorrow, let's just go home now."

"Ok" Brennan nodded and took his hand as they went to get Chrissy and Parker.

**_____________________________B3B______________________________**

**3 Weeks Later**

"Booth, its Bones call me when you get this." Brennan slammed her phone into her purse and got out of her car. She headed into the private elementary school to find Chrissy. When Brennan had arrived to pick her up she hadn't seen Chrissy come out of the school and it was now 20 minutes after school had let out. She hopped Booth had surprised Chrissy and picked her up early.

"Dr. Brennan, how are you?" Mrs. Davis one of the teachers on carpool duty asked.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Chrissy, she was supposed to come out 20 minutes ago."

"I bet she's still in the classroom. She loves to help Miss George clean up."

"Ok. I will go check."

"Miss George?" Brennan knocked on the door frame of the kindergarten classroom

"Oh, hi Dr. Brennan, what can I do for you?"

"I was just looking for Chrissy."

"Well, that's weird, she left early."

"Oh, did Booth pick her up?" Brennan was starting to get both angry and worried

"No, it was her…uncle, yes it was her uncle." Miss George was a little confused that Brennan wouldn't know that her own daughter had gotten picked up by her uncle

"What?" Brennan was shocked, because Jared was never around much and Russ lived in Oregon.

"She got a slip that said her uncle was here to pick her up and that it was surprise, but you and Mr. Booth both knew about it." The poor teacher was a little afraid that she had done something wrong

"Both of her uncles live out of town and neither of them is in town!" Brennan was yelling now, as if Miss George was supposed to know that.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's ok, it is not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled. Thank you for your time." Brennan quickly turned and headed for the main office.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and my daughter went home early, is there any way you could tell me who signed her out?" Brennan was talking to the secretary who seemed terrified of her

"Oh of course, what is her name?"

"Christine Booth"

"Hmmm, let's see it says here it says she was signed out by a Christopher Jones." The secretary offered a smile hoping she had said something right.

"Ok thank you." Brennan quickly headed towards her car while simultaneously calling Booth.

"Bones, hey!" Booth answered his phone

"Booth, I think…I think someone kidnapped Chrissy!"

"What! Why! What happened?"

"I went to pick her up and she didn't come out so I went to her classroom and talked to her teacher. Her teacher said her uncle picked her up so I told that isn't possible and asked the office if I could see the name of who signed out!" Brennan finally stopped talking and was catching her breath.

"Ok Bones, calm down, what was the name?"

"Christopher Jones."

"That means nothing to me!" Now Booth was becoming agitated

"Booth, this situation is sounding a lot like those kids who were found last month and the guy is still on the loose."

"I know Bones; look why you don't go back to the lab. I will run the name through the database and see what pops up after I call Rebecca to make sure Parker is ok."

"Oh my God! Parker!"

"Bones, you need to calm down ok. Go back the lab and I will meet you there.

**At The Lab**

Brennan ran into the lab and headed straight onto the platform.

"Cam I need to examine the remains of those kids again and call Sweets and tell him to get that profile over here now!"

"Hodgins rework the particulates from the clothes!"

"Angela, let me see the facial reconstruction again!"

All three of the team members stared at Brennan with open mouths. Cam started to speak, but Angela cut her off.

"Sweetie, you can't boss us around, that's Cam's job. Why don't you calm down and tell us what the hell is going on."

"I'm sorry you guys, its just…someone…someone has Chrissy." Brennan was fighting tears now that she had said it out loud.

"Oh. My. God." Angela moved to give her friend a hug

"Dr. B, I'm so sorry." Hodgins stated flatly

Cam didn't say anything and had already disappeared to bring out the remains of the kids. Brennan pulled away from Angela and shook her head trying to tell her not to say anything. Booth walked on to the platform and as soon as Brennan saw him she ran into his arms.

"Bones, it's going to be ok. You need to stay calm and focus. That is the only way you are going to help Chrissy." Booth was whispering in her ear, but looking at Angela silently communicating thanks for controlling her until her got there. Angela just looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. He was trying to keep up a strong front for Brennan.

"I have the remains on the tables" Cam reappeared on the platform looking from Hodgins, to Angela urging them to do what Brennan had asked of them.

The team got to work. Hodgins analyzed particulates, Brennan looked over the remains searching for something she had missed, Cam worked with the tissue from the bodies, and Booth made phone calls while pouring over the profile Sweets had dropped off. This continued late into the night and the next morning.

Everyone had decided to stay and work until Chrissy was found. Angela went home only to pick up Danny and bring him to lab.

By noon Booth had tracked down Christopher Jones' residence. It was an old abandoned place just outside of Bethesda.

"Booth we need to go there now!"

"Bones, we can't we need more reason than a matching name to go busting in to this guys house. There are a million Christopher Jones we don't know if he is the right one!"

"If you won't go, I will!" Brennan stormed out of the lab and headed to the parking garage. Booth tried to stop her, but she was already gone. He called Director Cullen and asked to get a team mobilized. It would take about 20 minutes before they were ready to go.

Booth was sitting on the couch in Brennan's office looking at a picture of Brennan and Chrissy at the park when his phone rang.

"Booth, I think he's our guy" Brennan was whispering into the phone

"I heard noises from inside the house, I'm going in."

"Bones are you crazy no way!" Booth stood up and started heading for the labs sliding doors. "I have a team on the way, just wait!"

"No Booth, I have done enough waiting. I'm going in!" Brennan quickly hung up

___________________________B3B______________________________

Brennan was at the back door listening to a voice.

"Your mommy and daddy are never going to find you, little girl." It was a man's voice.

"Why don't you tell me the name of that little boy you run around with"

"What boy!" It was Chrissy's voice now. She sounded weak, but otherwise unharmed

"The one with the dark curls and blue eyes." The man was trying to charm the information out of her.

_Is he talking about Danny! That's it I have heard enough _Brennan thought to her self she was pulled out of her thoughts by a scream. That was the final straw; Brennan kicked the door down and pointed her gun at the man, but he fired first hitting her in the leg. Brennan fell to the ground and scooted over to Chrissy.

"Mommy" Chrissy smiled

"It looks like you found me Dr. Brennan." The man had put his gun away and began tying up Brennan's arms he then tied her feet to a loop on the wall.

"I have to say, taking you down was too easy. Now I can get rid of both of you" The man produced what looked like a timer for a bomb. "In 2 minutes this place will be blown to pieces with you in it!" The man laughed manically and then walked out the door.

"Chrissy come over hear and let me untie you!" Brennan had noticed that Chrissy's feet weren't connected to a loop. Chrissy scooted over to Brennan.

Brennan struggled to feel for the knot in Chrissy's hand bindings, but was able to untie them.

"Ok now untie your feet" Chrissy did as she was asked.

"Good now can you untie mommy." Chrissy nodded and untied Brennan's hands and feet. Once she was untied Brennan hugged her daughter.

"Mommy I was so scared!"

"I know baby, me too." Brennan had been so focused on her daughter that she hadn't noticed the timer had run down to only 10 seconds until it started to tick erratically. She had to make a split second decision.

"Chrissy run!" she shouted at her daughter knowing she herself wouldn't be able to make it out fast enough. Brennan scooted far away from the bomb and shielded hers body as best she could.

As Chrissy reached the backyard the bomb went off.

"Mommy!!!!" Chrissy screamed as Booth and the team pulled up.

"Chrissy! Are you ok? Where's mommy?" Booth hugged his daughter tightly

"She… she was inside bleeding." Chrissy was in tears

"Chrissy these guys right here are take care of you. I will be right back. Booth ran into the house.

"Bones! Bones! Where are you?" Booth shouted as he dug through the rubble and smoke. When he reached the room Brennan was in he saw a figure in the corner and ran over to it. He rolled the body over and immediately recognized Brennan's face despite it being burned and scratched. He checked for a pulse and felt a faint one.

"Hold on Bone's I'm going to get you out of here!" Her scooped her up and ran back out of the house.

"She… was in the explosion." Booth was talking to the EMTs as they put her on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Booth, I just got here what is going on!" Cam came up next to him

"Bones, saved Chrissy, but was in the explosion "Cam turned and saw Brennan's unconscious body in ambulance.

"Booth, go. I will stay with Chrissy." Booth them climbed into the ambulance and took Brennan's hand.

When they got the hospital Brennan was stabilized and intubated and then taken into emergency surgery to repair the gunshot wound and internal bleeding caused by the explosion. Along with the gunshot wound Brennan had 3 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a broken arm, a concussion, and first and second degree burns along with cuts and bruises.

"She is very lucky, Agent Booth. We were able to repair all her injuries, she should wake up shortly. When she does we will extubate" The doctor had just finished the surgery.

"Thank you sir." Booth headed into Brennan's room just as she was waking up. When she woke up tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Shhhhh Bones it's ok. You did it, you saved Chrissy." He kissed her head tenderly and called the doctor.

"Ok Dr. Brennan I need you to cough really hard for me" As Brennan coughed the doctor pulled the tube out of her throat.

"Booth." Brennan croaked

"Bones, don't try to talk, you just had a tube down your throat. How about you write down what you want to say." Brennan nodded

_Where is Chrissy?_

"Chrissy is right next door in the other room." Brennan's eyes grew wide. "Bones, she is fine, they just want to keep her over night and she was dehydrated." Brennan immediately relaxed.

_I'm sorry_

"It is not your fault Bones. You must be in pain, the doctors gave you morphine drip, why don't you use it."

_I don't like drugs they make me stupid and…_

Brennan never finished her sentence because Booth had pressed the morphine drip for her and she soon fell asleep.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you too much to loose you." Booth whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. He decided to go tell the others she was going to be ok and then he was going to spend some time with another auburn haired, blue eyed girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was also a hard chapter to write, but I think I finally got it. I decided to go back to the fluffy stuff. Rand R please**

Booth and Brennan were sitting on the couch in their spacious living room with Parker after putting Chrissy to bed.

"So dad, is everything ready for tomorrow?" Parker looked up from his laptop that he gotten for starting high school.

"Yeah Parker everything is set. Hodgins and Angela are in charge of mashed potatoes, Sweets and Daisy have rolls, gravy and cranberry sauce, Cam and Michelle have dessert, you and I have the turkey, and Bones here will be making her macaroni."

"Sweet, Cam is bringing pie right."

"Yes Parker, Cam is bringing pie." Brennan laughed the 14 year old.

This year Booth and Brennan had invited everyone to their house for Thanksgiving. Rebecca had let Parker be with Booth and Brennan since she was taking Parker skiing for Christmas. Also Chrissy had insisted that Parker be there.

"Hey can we watch that movie I wanted to watch that we didn't get to see last time I was here." Parker quickly changed the subject

"Sure, Parker"

As the movie was playing Brennan and Booth fell asleep while Parker went to bed after it was over. Eventually Booth and Brennan followed.

* * *

"Parker wake up, its Thanksgiving!" Chrissy hopped onto Parker's bed and began to jump around. It was 9 o'clock on Thanksgiving day.

"Ok ok I'm up Chris!" Parker rolled onto his side and pulled Chrissy down and began tickling her. Chrissy squirmed and shrieked until he stopped.

"Why don't you go wake up mom and dad now."

"Yeah!" Chrissy leapt off the bed and ran to her parent's room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Again Chrissy jumped on the bed

"Hey there pretty girl! What are doing?" Now that Booth was awake Chrissy stopped jumping and landed in Booth's lap.

"I was waking you up."

"Well I'm up, but I think mommy is still asleep why don't you tickle her." Booth gave his daughter a mischievous grin. One of the things that Booth had learned about Brennan was that she was extremely ticklish and he loved to tease her about it.

"Don't even try it." Brennan replied with her head still buried in the pillow. She rolled over and sat up now that that they knew she was awake. Chrissy looked at Booth and giggled.

"You know what happens when you try tickling me." Brennan looked at Chrissy with her own mischievous grin now on her face.

"What?" Chrissy asked sincerely

"I get to tickle you!" Brennan pounced on the unsuspecting girl. Booth joined in the fun while Chrissy laughed helplessly. Parker hearing the laughing came into the room and also joined them.

"Stop! Stop!" Chrissy shrieked

"Fine, I hope you learned your lesson Chrissy!" Parker joked as the three ticklers finally stopped.

"Well now that everyone is awake lets get cooking." Booth took Chrissy of his lap and got out of bed.

"Angela and Hodgins will be here around noon to help with the preparations." Brennan reminded him

"Ok then, Parker, Chrissy and I will get breakfast ready while you shower, and then I will shower while you get Chrissy ready." Booth scooped up Chrissy who was jumping around the room with boundless energy.

* * *

Later Brennan who was wearing a light blue sweater and Jeans were making the macaroni with Chrissy who was dressed in a pink shirt with a brown sweater and jeans and her hair in two braids.

"I can get it!" Chrissy had climbed up onto the counter top trying to get something from one the higher cabinets.

"Whoa Chris, let me get it." Parker grabbed Chrissy before Brennan could. Easily reaching what Chrissy was trying to get with his other hand

"Why don't we go outside and play." Parker looked at Brennan for confirmation

"That sounds like a good idea." Brennan silently thanked him. Chrissy grabbed Parkers hand and led him outside. 10 minutes later Chrissy came back in shouting excitedly.

"But, I don't want maggots in my mashed potatoes." Chrissy was deeply concerned about this. Brennan realized this could mean only one thing and smiled to her self.

"Hodgins, are you telling stories again" Just then Hodgins who had Chrissy appeared in the kitchen followed by Angela who was carrying Danny, and Parker who was trying not to laugh.

"Angela, Hodgins!" Brennan gave them both hugs.

"And me Auntie Bren!" Danny, who was almost 4 reminded her.

"Of course, you!" Brennan picked up the little boy and hugged him and then let him down. Just then Booth appeared in the kitchen also.

"Daddy, Uncle Hodgins said he put maggots in the mashed potatoes." Chrissy was almost in tears. Booth picked her and held her in his arms.

"Well, Uncle Hodgins is lying, aren't you." Booth gave Hodgins a death glare for making his little girl cry.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Chrissy; there are no maggots in the mashed potatoes."

"Really!" Chrissy looked at him "That was not funny." Chrissy sounded just like Brennan.

"Why don't you and Danny go play in the living room?" Booth urged

"Ok!" The two little kids ran off.

"Are you ready to help with the turkey Parker?"

"Yes!" Parker exclaimed.

As Booth, Hodgins, and Parker worked on the turkey, Brennan and Angela got everything else together as the rest of the group started to arrive.

At around 5 everyone sat down around the long table to eat dinner. The conversation was light and everyone was in good spirits. When it was time for dessert everyone enjoyed pie and ice cream except for Brennan who only ate the ice cream despite Parker and Booth's attempts to get her to try some.

At around 8 Hodgins and Angela left with a sleeping Danny. Cam, Michelle, Daisy and Sweets stuck around to help clean up and they talked some more. Finally everyone left around 10.

"That went well." Booth said to Brennan as they were sitting on the couch. Parker was in his room using his laptop.

"Yes it did." Brennan replied

"For the record your Mac and cheese was my favorite part, besides the pie." Booth pulled Brennan closer. "Parker and Chrissy liked it to."

"I will never understand what it is with you guys and pie."

"Any real Booth loves pie and your Mac and Cheese." Brennan just laughed and gave him a kiss. Booth deepened the kiss which quickly escalated.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Brennan whispered breathlessly, Booth only nodded and carried her upstairs.

Later as Booth was laying in bed with Brennan in his arms thought about how thankful he was that he had gotten this woman and that she had given a daughter that just as beautiful and smart as she was. After going through so much to get to this point Booth sometimes wondered how he had been so lucky.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it was fluffy, but this is fiction so why shouldn't it be. If anyone has an idea for a chapter let me know. Reviews are appreciated **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this chapter takes place awhile after the last chapter. Hope you enjoy… if you do just click the little green button and let me know. **

It was late afternoon on a Wednesday and Brennan was working in her office on some paperwork when beeping of the alarm on the platform followed by an excited voice grabbed her attention.

"In here Chrissy!" Brennan called

"Mom you won't believe what happened today!" Christine walked into her mother's office.

Brennan smiled at her beautiful daughter. It was just yesterday she was a little girl. Now she was 15 and a sophomore in high school. She looked exactly like her mother with sparkling blue eyes, smooth pale skin, curly auburn hair that was soft and silky, and she was tall. She was smarter than most of her teachers and thanks to Brennan who taught her the skeletal system instead of reading her princess stories as a kid, she could recite every bone in the human body.

"What happened?" Brennan figured it must be good by the way Chrissy's eyes were shining.

"Well you remember my friend Ryan?"

"Oh yes, the one who you went to preschool?" Brennan smiled knowing where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, well anyway he asked me to be his girlfriend and to go to a movie with him this Friday." Chrissy's smile was huge now.

"That's great, but I think we have a problem." Brennan was truly happy for her daughter. She was glad that she was well liked in and popular unlike herself when she was that age, but there was one person who's head would explode when they heard this news.

"What's the problem?" Chrissy sounded exactly like her mother.

"Your father." Brennan knew that after Chrissy was kidnapped 10 years ago that Booth looked at everyone Chrissy came into contact with as a threat.

"Well what are we going to do about him? It's not fair that because my dad is FBI agent I don't get to do normal teenage stuff."

"Don't worry; I will take care of him."

"Thank you mom. I'm going to go ask Angela what I should wear." Chrissy smiled the same smile her father smiled and left the office in search of Angela.

* * *

Chrissy found Angela in her office working on her most recent art project.

"Hey, Auntie Angie!" Chrissy snuck up on the artist calling her by the name she had used since she could talk.

"Mini Booth! What are you doing here?" Angela squealed wrapping Chrissy in huge hug and using the name she had used for her since before she was even born.

"Well I came here to get your opinion on something." Chrissy sat down on the couch in Angela's office. "You see, I have this date on Friday night and I was wondering if you had any suggestion as to what I should wear."

"O my gosh, your first date! Have you told your father yet" Angela squealed again

"No, but mom said she would take care of it." Chrissy quickly changed the subject back. "So what should I wear?"

"First I need to know where he's taking you"

"Dinner and a movie." Chrissy smiled

"Ok, that's easy; jeans and cute top. Make sure it's something that is still comfortable since you will be sitting in a movie theater. Now tell about this guy."

"Well, his name is Ryan, he's on the basketball, football, and baseball teams, he is student body vice president, he has hazel eyes that are amazing, and his hair is red-brown, and he's tall." Once Chrissy started talking about him she couldn't stop

"He sounds wonderful" Angela hugged Chrissy again. "Now you just need to convince your father of that."

"Thanks, Angela. I better go start my homework" Chrissy walked back to Brennan's office which she found empty. She sat at the couch and pulled out her AP World History text book and started reading while she waited for her mother to come back and tell her it was time to go home.

* * *

Once at home everyone was sitting at the dinner table, including Parker and his fiancé, Sarah, who had driven in from Charlottesville to visit.

"So Chrissy, your mother told me you have something to tell me." Booth started the dinner conversation. Chrissy looked to her mother who nodded for her to answer.

"Oh… yes…I do have something to tell you. Ryan from school asked me out today and wants me to go see a movie with him on Friday." Chrissy looked at her father hopping her wouldn't be to upset.

"Uh Oh better hope dad doesn't shoot the poor guy." Parker broke the silence.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Booth used FBI agent tone when he finally responded.

"But, dad he's a great guy. Please!" Chrissy pulled the puppy dog eyes.

"Christine Angela Booth I said no and that's final!" Booth shouted. Chrissy was angry now.

"Dad, you need to stop controlling my life. I am 15 years old I don't need you to protect me and tell I can't date because I got kidnapped once when I was 5. If anything you should be worried about mom, she's the one who got blown up and almost died!" Brennan now was in shock, but kept quiet knowing her time would come to talk Booth later.

"Christine you do not talk to me that way. And don't ever blame your mother for that she saved your life. I am your father and what I say is final. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Chrissy gave him the same frosty stare that Brennan did when they disagreed. The rest of the dinner was spent in tense silence. Chrissy went up to her room and finished her homework without eating the slice of pie for dessert she usually shared with Booth.

After Parker and Sarah left Booth and Brennan sat on the living room couch working on paperwork with some TV show turned low. Booth was finding it hard to concentrate and blew a frustrated puff of air out of his mouth.

"Is it me or am I crazy?" Booth broke the silence and set his paperwork down. Brennan startled by broken silence looked up at Booth over her reading glasses she had finally broken down and gotten.

"Well I'm fairly certain you're not crazy."

"Thanks Bones, but I meant am I crazy for not wanting Chrissy to date."

"Oh, well I think that maybe you overreacted slightly." Brennan braced her self for Booth's reaction.

"So you're on her side too."

"No, Booth it's just that you can be needlessly protective sometimes. What harm can come from Chrissy going out with Ryan?"

"I don't know Bones, let me think he could try to have sex with her, he could be violent towards her anything could happen." Booth was standing up now.

"Booth we have known Ryan and his parents for years. He is a wonderful boy. Besides you said so your self that Chrissy is just like me in that she never feels pressured to do anything she doesn't want to do. This like when she learned how to ride a bike, you have to let her go." Brennan was standing now too and hand a hand on Booth's arm. "Go talk to her, explain to her that you overreacted but it was out of love and let her date Ryan. If not for her then for me. "

After considering what Brennan had said Booth caved in because of the fact he simply couldn't say no to Temperance Brennan. "You're right, I will go talk to her."

"Thank you." Brennan kissed his cheek and resumed her paperwork while Booth went upstairs to talk to Chrissy.

* * *

"Hey, Chrissy it's me, can I come in?"

Booth could here Chrissy coming to open the door and relaxed a little. At least she wasn't so mad she wouldn't talk to him.

"What do you want?" Chrissy stood in the doorway mimicking the stance Brennan used when she was angry at Booth.

"I just want to talk for minute, ok." Booth was trying to be as gentle as he could. Chrissy simply stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.

"You know you remind me of your mother so much." Booth sat down on the bed while Chrissy sat at her desk chair.

"So?" Chrissy was quickly becoming impatient.

"You are both so stubborn when it comes to being protected it drives me crazy." Chrissy rolled her eyes so Booth continued "Neither of you seem to understand that if anything happened to you I would be crushed."

"But, Dad I am also like mom in that I CAN take care of my self." Chrissy stressed the word can. "But I am like you in that I am not so socially inept that I walk into danger, like mom does." Booth was floored at how smart his daughter really was.

"Where did you learn such big words like that? In another few years I won't be able understand you either." Booth joked to lighten the mood.

"Dad, don't be such a philistine." Chrissy rolled her eyes again

"See, you really are you mother." Booth laughed. "Anyway after talking to your mom I decided to let you date Ryan."

"Thank you daddy!" Chrissy leapt on Booth and gave him a hug.

"Ok ok watch the back." Booth joked. "Now, get some sleep ok pretty girl." Booth kissed her and then went back downstairs to finish his paperwork.

* * *

Finally it was Friday night and almost time for Chrissy to leave. Brennan was helping her get ready when the doorbell rang.

"Booth, can you get that?" Brennan shouted downstairs

Standing at the door was Ryan who had a bouquet of flowers for Chrissy. "Hello, Mr. Booth, how are you sir." Upon seeing Booth at the door Ryan became very nervous.

"Ryan, come on in. Christine is just finishing getting ready, why don't we have a talk." Booth ushered him into living room

"Listen Ryan, you know I work for the FBI right?" Booth began using has interrogation voice.

"I know you do sir." Ryan was sitting on the couch really freaked out now.

"And you know they let carry a gun right?"

"No, sir I didn't know that."

"Well they do. Anyway I love my baby girl and I think she deserves the best and nothing less."

"Yes sir, I agree. Nothing, but the best."

"Good, then you will treat her with the utmost respect and have her home by 10 on the dot." It was more of a demand than a question.

At that moment Chrissy and Brennan came downstairs. She was wearing jeans that made her legs look a mile long and had on a floral top with a sweater over it. Her hair was in waves cascading down her back.

"Oh, Chrissy you look beautiful. I brought you some flowers." Ryan was desperately trying to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Chrissy took the flowers and handed them to Brennan.

"Ok you two, off you go." Brennan smiled

"Remember Ryan 10 on the dot." Booth smiled a fake smile that said if you don't I will shoot you with my FBI issued gun.

Once the kids left Brennan put an arm around Booth's waist. "You didn't threaten the poor boy did you?"

"No, not exactly." Booth smiled.

They both laughed and settled on the couch to watch TV and wait for them to come home.


	10. Chapter 10

"When is the ceremony going to start?" Brennan whispered to Booth as they sat in the audience waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Be patient Bones it's going to start soon."

Joining Brennan and Booth were Daisy, Sweets, Hodgins, Angela, Danny, Cam, Parker, Parkers wife Sarah, and their two year old daughter Lexie. Everyone was together for Chrissy's high school graduation. They were all proud of her especially Brennan because Chrissy was valedictorian of her class.

"Ladies and gentleman we would like to present the graduating class of 2029!" The principle had made his way to the stage.

As the music began to play and the students began to march in Booth, Brennan, and the rest of the group spotted Chrissy in the front of the line. Angela squealed and everyone else waved and smiled at her.

"And now a few words from our salutatorian and Valedictorian" The principle spoke into mike again.

After the salutatorian it Chrissy's turn to speak. "Over the course of my life my parents have taught me a lot of important things. My mother taught me the importance of education, and my father taught me about hard work. It is these two things that have brought me here today. I want to thank them for helping me get here. To classmates I would like to say never stop believing in your dreams because if you believe you can achieve."

After her speech the principle started calling the names of the students. "Samuel Robert Barton, Christine Angela Booth…" Christine ascended the stage and accepted her diploma.

After the ceremony everyone crowded around Chrissy and congratulated her.

" Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you." Angela said through happy tears

"Congratulations Chrissy." Hodgins hugged her

"Next year its my turn." Danny also gave her a hug.

After more congratulations Chrissy finally came to her parents. Booth and Brennan were standing among the others. Booth had his arm around Brennan and they both appeared to have been crying. She smiled at them and ran up to them giving them both hugs.

"I'm so proud of you pretty girl." Booth whispered to her as he hugged her.

"I love you so much sweetheart." Brennan told her as it was her turn to hug her.

As she broke away from the hug a tap on Chrissy's shoulder got her attention. "Ryan!" Chrissy exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend of 3 years and kissed him.

Booth and Brennan congratulated Ryan and made sure he was coming over to their house for lunch.

_________________________________B3B__________________________________

When they got to the house they prepared for lunch. Shortly everyone began to show up. All the squints and Ryan's family joined them.

"Chris, someone is asking for you." Parker stepped out onto the back porch with Lexie in his arms.

"Hey Lexie!" Chrissy sat her niece on her lap.

"So how does it feel to be done with high school?" Parker asked his sister.

"It feels good; I can't wait to get to Harvard."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. By the way Bones and dad are really proud of you. I don't think I've seen Bones cry since the time you were kidnapped."

"Thanks, I know. They are proud of you too you know. I mean you are a big shot in the army after all and you have the perfect family." Chrissy smiled at her big brother

"Thanks, little sis." Parker smiled at her.

"Well I guess we should get back to the party now." Parker and Chrissy walked back into the house.

The rest of the day was relaxing and spent hanging around with family. Later that night Chrissy was allowed to go to a graduation party.

__________________________________B3B_________________________________

After Chrissy had left Booth and Brennan were sitting in bed reading.

"Wow, I can't believe this day has finally come." Booth said to Brennan

"I know it's unbelievable." Brennan smiled at him

"It's hard to think that she's not my little girl anymore."

"Oh, Booth she will always be you're little girl." Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Bones she's a woman and she doesn't need her daddy anymore. I miss the little girl who used to run into my arms with a huge grin on her face."

"Booth she seemed very happy to find you today."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Bones."

When Chrissy came home Booth snuck into her room and watched her sleep like he used to when she was little. He fingered her long auburn hair and watched the rise and fall of her chest. He didn't here Brennan walk into room until she touched his shoulder.

"Booth, come back to bed its 2 in the morning."

"Just a minute" Brennan understood and sat with him.

"I remember doing this when she was two after she finally went back to sleep." Brennan whispered to him.

"Yeah" was all Booth said as he kissed Chrissy and stood up to go to bed.

**A/N: Ok so I know it took awhile to update but I was busy. Well I hope you liked this chapter. This is the end unless you want an epilogue. Let me know with reviews**


End file.
